1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dust collection systems. This invention is directed to devices and systems that require a sealed dust collection container that is capable of rapid removal and installation for the purpose of emptying the container. The invention is more particularly concerned with dust collection systems that incorporate the use of a cyclonic separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cyclone dust collector system is well known to the industry. The principle of operation is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,158 and others. The cyclone system efficiently diverts dust derived from a vacuum collection system into a collection container or bucket coaxially located to the cyclone and thereby relieves the vacuum source of dust build-up and filter impregnation. The cyclone system is widely adopted in the woodworking industry as well as other dust intensive environments.
In prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,016 describes a cyclonic dust separating device that mounts directly to a lid on the collection container or bucket requiring the operator to dismember the lid and the attached cyclone, a cumbersome operation aggravated by various hoses attached to the cyclone. In another form, U.S. Pat. No. 8,377,160 describes a cyclonic separator attached to a lid that can be uncoupled by three or four quick-release clamps; however, this requires a specialized lid and container that is expensive and highly engineered. U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,158 describes a specialized lever mechanism that lifts and lowers a large metallic barrel that incorporates a specialized fixed bracket on said metallic barrel rendering the device useful only for this unique application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,673 describes a hinged U-shaped loading device with integral handle that raises and lowers a dust collection vessel for a stationary vacuum device; however, this mechanism is hinged and offers little mechanical advantage to overcome excessive weights of fully loaded containers. Furthermore, the hinged device causes the vessel to contact the gasket member in a progressive, or wiping, manner that may cause the gasket to become unevenly loaded and/or displaced.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for an improved means of loading industry standard containers and buckets in a precise, orthogonal manner onto a sealed rim with minimal effort expended of the operator.